Esperanza
by Mizuki Makino-sama
Summary: AU. En una reunión de amigos sale un tema bastante escabroso tanto para Antonio como para Lovina,el matrimonio. Ambos terminan peleados. Lo que Antonio no sabe es el por que Lovina se niega a casarse.ONE-SHOT


Wolas~ bueno como he tardado eternidades en subir mi otro fic "Recuerdos" aqui les dejo este otro, tenganme paciencia pronto subire la conti del otro fic.

Advertencias: Muerte de un personaje y Ludwing y Gilbert no son hermanos aquí

**Renuncia:** Hetalia no me pertenece

* * *

><p>Esperanza<p>

Todos reian en esa pequeña reunion de amigos, platicaban anecdotas y otras tantas cosas que hacian que la compañia fuera amena.

-Jajajaja no lo puedo creer Rode, en serio te paso eso?- preguntó Antonio sin poder aguantar las risotadas

-I-diota eso no es gracioso- replicaba el chico de los lentes con un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas, ignorando a una chica italiana que practicamente se revolcaba de la risa al lado de Antonio

-C-cariño- dijo una chica de pelo castaño largo adornado con una flor mientras trataba de reprimir la risa haciendo que su ceja temblara -no te enojes con Toni, es muy normal que se ria con semejante cosa

-No lo creo Eli- acomodo sus lentes -ese idiota se rie de cualquier cosa

-Pero Lovina tambien rie- dijo un chico albino de ojos rojos señalando a la chica junto Antonio

-Es normal viniendo de la novia de ese indecente- replico el de lentes

-_Mon cheri_, no te enojes con _mon petit_ Lovi ni con _mon ami_ Antonio, es normal que nos burlemos de tus desgracias- replico un chico rubio con una pequeña barba

-Indecentes...

-Hey- intervino el chico albino -hablando de indecencias, ¿para cuando la boda Toño?- la italiana dejo de reir, y un silencio incomodo reino en la sala en la que todos se encontraban.

-Bueno, eso es algo que le he venido repitiendo a Lovina durante mucho tiempo...- dijo el nombrado con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Y creo que no hay nesecidad de sacar ese tema ahora que la estamos pasando tan bien, hombre pollo- finalizo Lovina

-Esto... Lovi, no veo en que afecta este tema en estos momentos

-Claro que afecta bastardo. Es nuestro problema, no el de ellos- sentecio la chica mientras se ponia de pie en forma brusca

-Lovi, podrias calmarte un poco por favor?- la chicha se llevo una mano a su frente para masajear un poco sus sienes

-_Possiamo parlare in cucina? per favore..._- dijo ella con un tono cansado que denotaba enfado

-Claro- ambos jovenes se encaminaron hacia la cocina, dejando solos a los invitados

-Idiota- regaño la castaña del pelo largo al ojirojo -bien sabes que ese tema es tabú para ese par, sobretodo para Lovina

-Eh? mi grandiosa persona no podía quedarse con esa duda; además esa mujer no quiere a mi grandioso amigo, si no ya le hubiera dado el sí.

-Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Gilbo- dijo el rubio -ella siempre se pone arisca con el tema del matrimonio, y eso en una mujer no es normal sobre todo cuando...- un ruido de platos quebrandose, seguido de gritos y algunas maldiciones por parte de ambos llenaron el lugar. Los chicos de la sala callaron y vieron salir a la calle a una Lovina bastante enojada cerrando de un portazo la puerta, minutos después salió Antonio de la cocina con el seño levemente frucido

-Yo... lo siento mucho, no queria que presenciaran todo esto...

-No te preocupes- repondio el sujeto de lentes poniendose de pie -creo que es tiempo de que todos nos marchemos, ya hemos molestado mucho...

-Gracias... por venir...- poco a poco todos se fuero marchando dejando solo a Antonio

X

Se es bien sabido que entre más agrias son las discusiones, más dulces son las reconcilaciones, Lovina y Antonio también lo sabian. Una sabana cubria la desnudez de ambos mientras yacían sobre una cama, la chica italiana se encontraba recostada en el pecho del mayor, acariciando con sus dedos levevemente el torso de este, Antonio la abrazaba para acercalarla más a él, mientras besaba con dulzura su cabello

-Lovi~- llamó él

-Mmm?

-¿Por que?

-¿Por que, que?

-No quieres formalizar lo nuestro, digo, se supone que nos amamos. ¿No?

-_Per favore_, no empezemos con lo mismo

-Pero dime que es lo que esta fallando ¿soy yo, le tienes miedo al matrimonio, ó que es? Por dios Lovina dime algo

-Maldicion bastardo, no es eso

-¿¡Entoces dime que es!

-Es que... _merda_ no lo entiendes, _maledizione_!

-Explicame entonces- dijo él tratando de sonar paciente. Paciencia que estaba por acabarce

-N-no...

-¡Joder!- gritó el chico al mismo tiempo que la soltaba -¡Con una mierda, ya estoy hasta la puta ostia de lo mismo!... sabes que, ¡me largo!- decia mientras hacia el ademán de levantaba de la cama

-¡Que! ¡no puedes hacer esto!- dijo ella mientras lo tomaba de la muñeca

-¡Claro que puedo! y por favor no me busques hasta que tengas una respuesta definiva para nuetra relación...- se solto de un tiron, se puso algo de ropa recogiendo algunas prendas que estaban botadas por toda la habitación, dejando a la italiana bastante dolida.

X

Lovina aun estaba algo deprimida por la pelea que había tenido con su bastardo días antes, y por consiguiente había olvidado ir a la visita semanal que le correspondia aquella vez. Tomo su abrigo, su móvil y unas gafas para el sol, cerro su departamento y hecho a andar. Vigilo que nadie la siguiera en su trayecto, no era conveniente que vieran a donde se dirigia.

Después de casi una hora de camino llego a un gran edificio blanco con un enome jardin rodeado por una barda bastante alta, unos guardias le pemitieron la entrada y ella se encaminó por unos de los tantos pasillos del lugar hasta dar con la oficina que la puerta esperando una respuesta

-Adelante- le respondio una voz grave, baste masculina

-_Grazie-_ la italiana entró encontrandose con un hombre joven alto, rubio y de ojos azules vistiendo una pulcra bata blanca

-Señorita Vargas crei que ya no vendria- dijo el rubio

-Tuve algunos problemas doctor Beilschmidt, pero jamás dejaria de venir. ¿como esta ella?

-Desde que la dejamos salir al jardín se ha tranquilizado un poco, aunque le tuvimos que aumentar la dosis de los medicamentos esta semana, pero por lo demás no hay problema.

-¿Podría verla?- suplico la castaña con la mirada. El medico le sonrio levemente

-Acompañeme

Salieron al jardín, pasientes iban y venian pordoquier, cada uno sumergido en su mundo, varías enfermeras cuidaban de ellos, no era fácil trabajar en un hospital psiquiátrico. No tardaron mucho en encontrar a la persona que buscaban.

-Felicia- la nombrada volteo, era identica a su hermana solo que su pelo era rojizo y se encontraba despeinado y su rostro lucia amarillento y demacrado. Esta se encontraba de cunclillas tapando sus oidos con las manos mientras susurraba cos inaludibles

-_¡Sorella!_- corrio a abrazarla -vee~ _sorella, sorella_, dile a ese sujeto que no se me acerque, es malo, dile que se valla, no lo quiero cerca de mi

-Claro que si Feli- decia mientras acariciaba el enmarañado cabello se su hermana -doctor, podria...?

-Por supuesto- dijo el hobre mintras se alejaba a una distancia prudente, dejando solas a las dos chicas

-Vee~ _sorella_, cuando nos vamos a ir de aquí para vivir otra vez juntas, como cuando eramos chicas y viviamos con la _nostra mamma_?

-Pronto Feli, muy pronto, ya lo veras- decia mientras algunas lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro.

X

-Y como la encontro, señorita Vargas?- pregunto el joven medico

-Mejor que la ultima vez, me hace sentir que talvez pueda haber una cura

-Son los efectos de los medicamento y un poco de libertad, pero lamentablemente la medicina aun no encuentra la cura de ese tipo de desorden mental. Un día puede estrar de lo más tranquila como no lo puede estar.

-Mi madre lo tenia, y mi hermana lo tiene... ¿es posible que ya tambien lo pueda desarrollar?- el rubio solo miraba a la chica de forma indesifrable

-Tal vez, quiza sea necesario hacer analilsis para quitarnos de ecima esta duda

-Supongamos que no la tengo, entonces ¿se la podria heredar a mis hijos?

-No lo sé, tal vez sí, tal vez no. Es algo que no puedo diagnosticar a ciencia cierta- Lovina agacho la mirada

-Comprendo... muchas gracias doctor Beilschmidt. Hasta luego

-Adios...

Camino muy despacio, no tenia ganas de ver a nadie, y ya lo había pensado bien. Por su bien y por el de Antonio rompería toda esperanza que hubiera quedado por ahí. No deseaba dañar a nadie.

X

Llamó un par de veces a la puerta del departamento de Antonio, la puerta se entreabrio mostrando un par de ojos verdes

-Lovina!

-Antonio puedo pasar?

-Cl-claro, pasa- la italiana sentia que el corazón le explotaria de dolor, pero tenía que ponerle un fin a todo esto, por el bien de todos

-Sabes, he reflexionado sobre nuetras discuciones y el mtivo que siempre nos lleva a pelear...

-Entonces ya tienes una respuesta?

-Si

-¿Cual es?- la esperanza reflejada en la cara del español no ayudaba mucho, complicaba las cosas aun más

-Yo no...- el sonido del móvil de Lovina interrumpió. Sacó de mala gana el telefono y miro con asombro el numero que le llamaba, algo le decia que eso no estaba bien

-Lovi sucede algo?- pregunto Antonio bastante preocupado con el semblante que había puesto la castaña. Está no le respondio y se limitó a contestar

-Diga?...- sus ojos se humedecieron- p-pero por que?... -los sollozos se hicieron presentes -pero si esta bien esta mañana!... e-entiendo, gracias... voy para alla

-Lovi, que paso? que tienes?- la italiana busco refugio en los brazos de Antonio

-Mi hermana... se mató...

-¿Tu hermana? Lovi, tu tienes hermanos? y como que se mató?

-Nunca te platique de mi familia por miedo a que te alejaras de mi- sollozó -Mi padre nos abandono por que mi madre era una esquizofrenica. Ella empeoro cuando él nos dejo, a los pocos años murió; de hecho se suicido dejandonos solas a mi y a mi hermana. Conforme ibamos creciendo me di cuenta que mi hermana tenia la misma enfermedad que nuestra madre, la interne por su bien. Hoy en la mañana la fui a visitar y estaba bien, pero el doctor que la atendía me ha dicho que se ahorcó con unas vendas que robó de una de las enfermeras...- el español estaba en una especie de shock, no podia creer lo que escuchaba -El medico que atendia a mi hermana me ha dicho que es muy posible que yo desarrolle la enfermedad, o que la pueda heredar a mios hijos... por eso no me quiero casar Antonio, me entiendes, ¡no quiero causarle un mal a nadie!, muchomenos a tí...-Antonio slo estaba callado acariciando el cabello de Lovina

-Yo... no se que decir- la italiana iba a decir algo pero el ojiverde continuo -pero siempre contaras con migo y te juro que siempre estaré a tu lado no importa lo que pase...

* * *

><p><em>Possiamo parlare in cucina? per favore: <em>Podriamos hablar en la cocina? por favor

Y bien que les parecio? Se que tiene unos horribles errores ortograficos, pero lo escribí a la carrera. Mil disculpas, pero les preguntaré: Merece reveiw? Bye (^0^)/


End file.
